Break Me Down
by Wonderfull Dreams
Summary: They were not only brothers, they were big brothers. Big brothers to Ahsoka. But, well now, all they felt like were failures. And Ahsoka? Well she can't feel much of anything...Anymore...
1. Not the best of days

Anakin walks down the hall towards the council room where he told Ahsoka to meet him. The sun was just beginning to set on one of the most hellish days of his life.

'These last few days have been a mess' Anakin mused as he stopped at one of the large windows to think. He let out a sigh and whispered, "It's just too much." He shook his head to clear his mind. He looked out into the city. 'But it's all over now and for that I am thankful.' He took one last good look out the window before turning back around to go to the council room. He picked up his pace so not to be late as he usually was in the past. But as he sped around a corner he collided with a smaller jedi youngling and they both fell down.

"Master Skywalker I am so sorry." The child said. Anakin opened his eyes to see Katooni. He stood up and brushed himself off. "No, I'm sorry Katooni I'm the one that was rushing. There's a council meeting about Ahsoka and I have to meet het there."

Katooni looked confused "But Master Skywalker I just saw Ahsoka heading for the entrance to the Temple. She looked really sad I think she was crying but I can't be sure." Katooni said worriedly.

"Are you sure" He asked quickly.

"mmm hm" she hummed while shaking her head yes.

"Thank you Patawan but I must go." He thanked her quickly then bolted to the temple entrances while silently praying 'Please still be there please still be there.' He ran out the doors to see Ahsoka walking to the steps.

"Ahsoka wait!" He yelled as he ran towards her but she just shook her head and started to walk faster. "Ahsoka I need to talk to you." He pleaded. Final she stopped but she still kept facing away from him. It was quiet. Both were so deep in their own thoughts.

"The council didn't trust me." She struggled out letting a few tears drop.

"I trusted you, I stood by you," Anakin argued. The sun was even lower casting two long shadows on the floor.

"I know you did and I am so, so thankful for that, Anakin. I truly am but I just can't stay here any long…..I just can't." She pleaded while more tears started to fall.

Anakin turned around and looked at the floor. "I know,….more than you realize, I know about wanting to leave the order. I do." He said quietly as his thoughts glanced to his wife.

There was another pause. Never had either of them heard silence so loud, so heavy, so sad. Ahsoka face crunched together in pain. "I know" Her voice was heave as she tried not to sob. She started to walk again leaving Anakin to shocked to move. He stood there frozen watching her leave.

But suddenly something inside him screamed NO. And once again he bolted towards Ahsoka. Right before she could make the first step down he grabbed her arm. Ahsoka shot around and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Anakin was once again too shocked for words. Tears were streaming down both of Ahsokas blood shot eyes. Her face was redder then normal and twisted with an emotion than Anakin had never seen before in his Snips. It was panic pure raw scary panic. She was sobbing now as she made a feeble attempt at trying to free her arm. "I JUST WANT TO LEAVE PLEACE!" She wailed pulling even harder to realize herself but Anakin didn't let go.

"Snips wait." Anakin pleaded but he was cut off by Ahsokas now high pitched panic ridden voice.

"NO. NOOOOO" She screams louder but it came out deformed because of her sobbing. The pore girls' hull body was shaking as she tried even harder to escape. Anakin then accidently loosened his grip on her arm. With another wail she pulled herself free but the force of the escape made her fall down some of the steps.

Anakin rushed over to Ahsoka who wasn't making an effort to get up, she was on her hand and niece crying out so strongly that she was starting to lose her voice. Anakin tried to help her up but when he touched her Ahsoka force pushed him back while screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE!."

"Blasted Ahsoka" he yelled in anger. The girl was back on her feet but she was still shaking like crazy. Ahsoka started to back away slowly she moved her head back and forth slowly as she realized what she had done. She looked at her hands than made a high picked sob mumbling sound.

It was all just too much for her. She grabbed her head because all the stress was making her mind burn.

Anakin got up slowly so not to spook her. "Ahsoka please just calm down." He said slowly and calmly.

"NO!..NO..No!..nooo" She slowly opened her eyes but everything was blurry and all she could see was this big blob coming towards her. She backed away some more. Her mind was having a meltdown and she was unable to proses anything beside the face that she so very disparately needed to escape. So once again she forced pushed Anakin away the best that she could but this time she ran faster then she had ever ran down the rest of the steps and away from her nightmares at the temple before Anakin could get up.

Once he was up Ahsoka was out of sight so Anakin did the only thing he knew to do when a problem was just too big to handle on his own. He turned around and ran back into the temp scream blood murder,

"OBY-WAN!"


	2. All fall down

Anakin ran as fast as he could to the council room where he hoped Obi-wan were. He got on one of the turbo lifts that went to the council's room. The lift was empty which he was thankful of.

''Come on, come on!'' He mumbled impatiently. It was now well into the evening and the more time he wasted the farther Ahsoka could get and the farther Ahsoka could get the more danger she could be in. This sudden thought hit Anakin hard. '_She can defend herself. Not in the state she was in_.' He shook his head furiously as he tried to diminish the thought. '_No she's probably alright she has to be_.'

The doors to the lift opened to reveal Obi-wan and Master Luminara.

"Where the hell have you been?" Obi-wan asked franticly. Booth masters made their way onto the lift with Anakin.

"Wait I thought there was a council meeting." Anakin asked confusedly as the door closed.

"Well, Anakin if you were there as you were supposed to be you would know that Bariss has escaped and is now running around free." Obi-wan explained. There was a pause. Anakin just stared at Obi-wan like he grew a third eye. Very calmly and slowly so not to lose control Anakin asked,

"She…..escaped?"

"Just now there…..." Luminara answered. Anakin cut her off.

"But she escaped?"

"Yes Anakin" Obi-wan said slowly a little annoyed.

Luminara noticed something was very wrong then questioned, "Where is your Patawan, Skywalker?"

Anakin looked away, "I…..I don't know." His voice was shaking in distress.

Obi-wan raised an eye brow. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Anakin than became frantic as he started blurting out words franticly. "_**I don't know. I was going to meet her at the council chamber but then I bummed into Katooni. Then I got to Ahsoka before she left. But she started to totally freak out. She was having like a mental breakdown or something I don't know. She forced pushed me back but when I got up she was already gone. So I came to get you but now Bariss has escaped while Ahsoka is running aimlessly through the city scared and confused out of her mind. She won't be able to defend herself if Bariss attacks**_!"

Obi-wan and Luminara just looked at Anakin confusedly. "Wait! Slow down. What happened to Ahsoka?" obi-wan asked again.

Anakin took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He let the air out slowly. "Master, something is really wrong with Ahsoka. She had and is still having a some sort of huge panic attack. It's like her mind was exploding right in front of me. She can no long proses her surrounding so she ran away from me into the city. Right now she is confused and very scare all alone, force only knows were and now Bariss is out there to." He explained slowly.

"If Ahsoka's alone then Bariss with be after her for revenge." Luminara was in deep thought. The doors to the lift opened and the three ran out to go search for Ahsoka. By this time it was night but the city that never sleeps was still lit with much light from speeders and building.

"If Ahsoka is having a panic attack than she would naturally want to stay away from the lights." Luminara explains as the three started to search the streets.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"When a person has a panic attack their brains go into overload. They become extremely sensitive to light and sound, so Ahsoka probably fled to somewhere were its dark and quitter." She explained

"Sound like the lower levels would fit." The bearded Jedi sighed. The three made their way across the city to the lower levels. Luminara stopped and turned around to face Anakin.

"Anakin I need you to concentrate on your Patawan and find her location. We might never find her on our own."

Anakin nodded and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to concentrate. He used the force connection to Ahsoka to locate her. But such a task took time. _Where are you snips?_ Five minutes later his eyes snapped open. "I found her but she wasn't alone."

"Who was it?" Obi-wan asked but fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Bariss" Anakin snarled

With that Anakin started to run to the location of his Patawan, with the two Master hot on his trail. They arrived at the entrance to a dark clearing to see Bariss force choking Ahsoka then slammed the poor girl against the wall. Ahsoka was awake but she made no attempt to resist or even move. _No, not my snips. _Before Bariss could finish off Ahsoka Anakin force pushed her back.

"NEVER EVER TOUCH MY PATAWAN AGAIN!" He yelled in raw rage. Bariss tried to escape but Obi-wan Force pushed her back into a wall and the traitor pasted out.

Anakin ran to Ahsoka. She was slumped up against the wall. She was hurt and dirty. _Not my snips. _Luminara then came closer to examine Ahsokas injuries but as soon as she touched her harm all three nights were blaster back with a force push.

"I don't even understand how she's doing that when she's not even awake."

Luminara try to walk closer to Ahsoka but she was pushed back again. "It's some sort of subconscious defense mechanism. She thinks everything is going to hurt her so she's pushing everything away."

"But we're trying to help." Obi-wan stated. Anakin tried to come closer to Ahsoka but was pushed away. He looked at Luminara for answers.

"She doesn't know that. Right now her mind is overloading, she probably doesn't even know how she is."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka who now was curled up into a ball. _Come on snips it's me. I would never her you please let me in. _He took a deep breath. "Then I'm just going to have to remind her" He stated to walk to Ahsoka again. The force wave hit him but he pushed through. As he kept getting closer to Ahsoka the force waves became stronger and stronger. Each step got harder and harder. The friction of the force became so great that blue lightning started to shot out in different places but Anakin moved closer. _Ahsoka listen to me I want to help. It's me its Anakin. _Anakin then made one last push and with it he reached Ahsoka. He grabbed the small ball that was his Patawan and hugged her tight.But the Force waves were now out of control and the blue lightning way everywhere yet Anakin didn't let go.

"Ahsoka you can stop now I won't her you nor will Obi-wan or Luminara we want to help. Please let us help you." Despite all the chaos Anakin spoke softly. And to everyone's great relief she started to calm down. The force waves weakened greatly. Anakin smiled as he pulled his Patawan into his lap and slowly rocked her back and forth. While speaking to her through there bond softly. _Ata girl, just focus on me and my voice. Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be fine you just need to calm down. My little Snips._ He kissed her forehead slowly and soothingly a few time. After many more minutes the force waves were completely gone as was the lightning. With the help of both Luminara and Obi-wan Anakin slowly stood up with a sleeping Ahsoka in his arms.

"Luminara tried to examine her left arm but Ahsoka cringed when the woman touched her. She whimpered into Anakin's tunic. "Shhh shhh shh everything's alright Snips no one is going to hurt you she's just trying to help." Anakin whispered and kissed her forehead. Ahsoka then slowly relaxed again. Anakin looked at Luminara and nodded. The healer then gently touched Ahsokas arm but glad to see that the girl didn't flinch. Luminara closed her eyes to examine her using the force.

She pulled away moments later. "She need medical attention immediately, we need to go back to the temple now."

Anakin and Obi-wan knotted. Before they left Obi-wan grabbed the still very unconscious Bariss and slummed her over his shoulders like a potato sack. Once he was ready to leave they all rushed back home. As they ran to the temple Obi-wan couldn't take his eyes and mind off of Ahsoka '_What have we done to you?'_


	3. Down Time

Time passed in a blur. Hours? Minutes? No one really knew. Their minds were else were. Panic and adrenalin shunned out any noises that didn't need to be heard. It was only when Bariss was once again locked up with no chance of escape and Ahsoka was admitted into the healing wing that all the panic and adrenalin started to subside and the three Jedi could take in more of their surroundings. But to tell the truth they were not happy with what they found at all. The room was to white. The smell was to clean and it was far too quite minus the peeping of the machines that were keeping the injured patawan stable and alive. But who could really complain, at least she was alive. That luxury made it all worth it to them.

Anakin sat in one of the chairs next to Ahsokas bed. He was holding her hand firmly not wanting to let go. Obi-wan sat on the other side looking at one of many Holo pads he had brought. Luminara was out getting medical supplies for Ahsoka and coffee for all of them because Force knows they needed it.

Anakin looked up at Obi-wan irritably, "What are you doing at a time like this?" He was a bit pissed off. Here is patawan lay hurt beyond imagined and his master is surfing the holo net.

Obi-wan only sighed. He didn't blame Anakin for his behavior. He was actually kind of impressed about how well he was handling this hull mess but he too was in a bad mood. He looks up from his work with a small glare, "If you really must know 'Anakin' I'm trying to figure out how the hell Bariss could have possibly escaped, at least I'm helping." His words were harsh and as soon as he said them he knew that he shouldn't have but he was just so damn tired that he couldn't care less.

Anakin on the other hand became furious. He got up letting go of Ahsokas hand not knowing that it was going to cause the girl distress. "Me?! Not Helping?! Where were you when everything started to fall apart in the first place!?" Obi-wan got up as well leaving the holo pad were it fell. Both men stood at the foot of Ahsokas bed. The rest of the universe seemed to wash away just leaving the two brothers. Obi-wan was a little shorter then Anakin, to his dismay. Anakin was glaring down at him shaking a little in anger. He got closer and jabbed Obi-wan in the chest with his finger while yelling, "She was scared and all alone but what did you and your precious council do? Nothing! Not even nothing, you abandoned her in her most venerable moment. She would have died Obi-wan. DIED! If I didn't find Ventress of all people to help!"

Obi-wan slapped Anakins hand away angrily. He too was furious and tired and just all around at the end of his ropes. "What do you think I could have done? Huh? I stood up for Ahsoka during the council meetings. So don't you dare (He pushes Anakin with on hand) think that I don't care. I'm just one person out of 12 Anakin I don't have all the power to control every problem that you come to me with."

Anakin was about to yell out his comeback when he felt a hand make contacted with his cheek. It wasn't Obi-wan because he too suffered from the same experience as well. Both men looked to the side to see Master Luminara glaring at them both. "Unless the two of you would like to have front row seats to Ahsokas heart exploding from stress I would shut up."

The slap had brought both men back into reality. And with it, the loud noises that were previously being ignored. Anakin whipped around to see Ahsokas face crunched up with tears streaming down her face and her heart monitor to be peeping furiously while flashing red. He ran to her side and once again grabbed her hand.

Obi-wan also went to her side but looked back at Luminara, "What do we do?"

As Luminara came closer she shook her head. "We need to calm her down ourselves if we give her any more injections we put her at risk of an over dose." Obi-wan knotted looking back at Ahsoka and Anakin.

Anakin was still holding her hand. He came closer to her head tail and started to whisper soothing words as his free hand petted it gently.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry snips. Everything is alright. You're alright. We're sorry we scared you, that was mean of us I promise at won't happen again. Please calm down it's over, just relaxed." This went on for a few more minutes as the Ahsokas Bp slowly returned to normal. "Ata girl snips" He cooed while kissing her forehead. Once it was completely normal Anakin flopped back on his chair with an exhausted sigh, but he still held Ahsokas hand in fear that she would freak out again. The room was quite. Luminara left to go speak with the medical droids leaving Obi-wan and Anakin alone again against her better judgment. Now that the two were calm again a wave of guilt washed over them both. They were brothers, they both knew this deep in their hearts, but now, not only were they brothers; they were both big brothers. Big brothers to Ahsoka. They were supposed to protect her no matter the cost, not cause her pain as they had. There guilt was not so much to the other across from one another but to who was laying asleep in the middle.

"I'm sorry Anakin I let my tiredness take over my emotions I didn't mean what I said." Obi-wan apologized honestly as he looked over at his brother.

Anakin Just shook his head. "I know Obi-wan and I hope you know that I'm sorry as well I know you couldn't have done anything." There was another pause as Anakin looked over at Ahsokas sleeping face. "I should have been a better Master and noticed Ahsokas distress to begin with." he whispered sadly.

Obi-wan shifted in his chair and let out a sigh. "No, my brother, you are the best Master a patawan like Ahsoka could have and I am very proud, don't ever think otherwise." Anakin looked up into Obi-wans eyes.

"You really think so?"

Obi-wan chuckled lightly, "I know so."

**So sorry about the wait. I had problems with my lap top but tiss fixed now. So I hope you like. If you have any subjections please leave a comment. **


	4. Finding you

Ahsoka was never alone. Days and days passed, still she never woke. Of course everyone new stuff like this took time. They would give her all the time she needed, because she deserved it or maybe it's all they could really do, but never the less she was never alone. Anakin was with her most of the time, holding her hand day in and day out like the good master he was. Then after a couple of days of not really moving out of his chair either Obi-wan or Luminara would come and practically force him to go eat and take a shower. The routine when on like that for days. Ahsoka was healing up slower than they had hoped and she would have nightmares that no one could wake her up from, so ya everyone was really just all around miserable and tired. Obi-wan spent most of his time in council meetings or trying to figure out how Bariss could have escaped, which wasn't going as planned, nothing ever does. _Sigh._ Luminara was in the medical wing with most of her other patients but she would stop by frequently to check on Anakin and Ahsoka.

"No change?" Luminara asked Anakin as she walked into the room. Anakin sighed and rubbed his eyes. The answer was always the same.

"No, not since the last time you checked, and the time before that, and the time before that." Anakin grumbled. Not meaning to sound rude he was just tired, as usual.

"No I suppose nothing has changed." Luminara new that Anakin wasn't trying to sound mean. She walks over to Ahsoka's charts and sighed. "Her recovery is remarkably slow it's like she doesn't want to get better." Oh yes another thing that's not going as planned, shocking.

"But she is getting better. Right?" He asked hopefully as he looked over at Ahsoka's sleeping face. She had a peaceful look which made Anakin feel better.

"Yes, yes she is. She's out of critical condition but aside from that the healing is just slow." Luminara walked over to Ahsoka to put her hand on the girls head. "I still can't make a connection to her mind."

Anakin let out a heavy breath. "This is a mess." Because in reality it was. Everything was fine before the bombing, better than fine. Things were great. Ahsoka had been progressing so well. Then she had to go through all the shit was this council and Bariss again…. It was all, a real mess.

Luminara looked down in shame. Bariss had done this to Ahsoka. Her padawan had caused this much pain to Ahsoka. "I'm sorry"

Anakin looked up at Luminara already knowing what she was apologizing for. "It's not your fault Master Luminara it's Bariss'."

_Bariss, that bitch_

Luminara shook her head in disagreement. "But she was my padawan, my responsibility. I just…I just don't know where I went wrong. I should have sensed something was up. This is my entire fault…"

Before Anakin could reply his communicator went off. He picked it up, 90% sure he already knew who it was. He greeted "Skywalker"

"_Anakin we need you and Luminara to meet me to the council chamber for a meeting_." It was Obi-wan, now 100% sure.

"What about Ahsoka?"

"_It'll be a short meeting but it needs to be done, I'm sorry. Obi-wan out." _And with that the transmition ended.

"Ahsoka will be fine on her own for a little bit." Luminara assured.

Anakin sighed once again. "Fine" He looked back at Ahsoka and slowly let go of her hand. "Ahsoka I'll be right back. I promise." Ahsoka seemed to relax and the two nights slipped out of the room. They made their way to the council room in silence. There was nothing to say, well no, that's not true. They both reached the door to the Council chamber but before they could go in Anakin stopped Luminara.

"It wasn't your fault" Luminara looked into Anakin's eyes to see if he really meant it. He did, of course.

"Thank you" And the two proceeded into the room, satisfied.

**Line break…because I can. **

As promised the meeting was relatively short, to Anakin's liking. This was weird because council meetings normal drag out until Anakin just couldn't stand any longer. Now he, Obi-wan, Luminara, and Yoda, who wanted to check on Ahsoka himself, made their way back to the medical wing. As they walked into the wing they were approached by two very worried padawans. They quickly bowed in respect.

"Padawans distressed you both are. Why is this?" Yoda asked. One of the padawans stood forward. The kid had to be just about bravest little bastered in the hull galaxy to be the one to willingly give the news.

"Well we were doing round and….and when we got to Padawan Tano's room well she w..wasn't…there." The other one stood forward. Second bravest bastered.

"We were on are way to come get you."

Anakin didn't say anything, he just rushed off to Ahsoka's room to check for himself with Obi-wan right behind him. He made it to her room and slammed open her open to find that what the younglings had said was true.

"Noooo" Anakin whispered. "They've taken her" But who was 'they.' Bariss has been looked up for good.

Obi-wan didn't know what to do. If someone had taken Ahsoka they would have been long gone by now. The shock filled silence was cut off by Yoda.

"Take Ahsoka has not."

Anakin looked down at the grand elder. "What?!"

"If taken Ahsoka has been alarms would go off. Yes?" Yoda asked not really needing to because everyone alright new the answer. "Left on her own padawan Ahsoka has."

"Buuuu…but she was fully asleep when we left." Luminara argued.

Yoda went deep in thought. Anakin was still staring at the empty bed, as was Obi-wan and Luminara. Suddenly Yoda broke out of his daze and quite loudly announced. "Right! Finder her we must." he started to quickly hobbled out of the room. "Find her we will." Everyone followed.

**Another line break because I'm lazy.**

The fore split up. Yoda left to go inform the rest of the council of the new problem at hand leaving the others to go look. Anakin was having a hard time locating her through the force. He couldn't just pin point her like last time.

"This is getting me no were." Anakin said to himself as he turned another corn. Then another, then another, then _Bam_! Once again he had collided with an unsuspecting pedestrian. Except this time it wasn't poor Katooni, no this person was bigger but still small. Anakin quickly got up and apologize to whoever he collided with. But who did he collide with? Anakin didn't know. So when he looked up into the persons face he had to take a double take, then a triple because this wasn't just any person standing blankly in front of him. The face was all too familiar, but wait, it couldn't be that easy or maybe it could. Or maybe the force decided to just lend him a hand, because, well shit it hasn't been the best of days, whatever.

'_No way'_

"Ahsoka?"

;/';/';/';/';/';/';/';

**So that's it for this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Whatever I don't care either way. Anyway fun fact about this chap. My dad made a water proof cover for my lap top. Do you know what this means?...? It means that I typed this chapter in the fucking shower! Dreams do come true. But my dad was going to make some more adjustments on it and it totally broke. Sigh….. Oh well. Anyway leave a comment or three. Till next time.**

**Wonderful Dreams**


	5. Hunpty Dumpty Soul

In the galaxy there are over 900 trillion people, Some are running scared, Some are going home, Some tell lies to make through the day, Others are just now facing the truth, Some are evil men at war with good, And some are good struggling with evil, And then some are the damned, These people are the ones who get caught in the cross fire. Some times on accident and other times on purpose. But never the less they get pulled into other people's fights and just about anything could happen.

Some get hurt, Some can't find their way home, Some become cold and distant, Others lose parts of themselves that they never knew they had in the first place, Some become evil, And some rise to the challenge and become hero's,

But then there are the ones that get a twisted soul shattering combination of them all. And when this happens, well, there's no picking up the pieces…. Not really.

"Ahsoka?"

Anakin couldn't believe it. It was Ahsoka, right there in front of him. He stood in front of his padawan waiting for her to say something, anything. But the girl stayed quite as she looked down, as if the floor was the most fascinating thing in the galaxy. Anakin quickly became irritated because despite what his padawan thought, the ground wasn't and he was becoming inpatient.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin quietly yelled. Ahsoka looked startled by the noise. She looked up at Anakin yet didn't say anything. Anakin ignored her silence and hugged her like his life depended on it. Ahsoka didn't try to get free or even flinch but she didn't hug him back either. She just stood there, blankly. Anakin released her but then grabbed her shoulders. Ahsoka just stood there not moving, not looking at him, not speaking, not doing anything.

'_Something's wrong'_

"Ahsoka look at me" Anakin commanded. She didn't move.

'Can she even hear me?' Anakin was becoming worried. "Ahsoka I said look at me!" He shook her shoulders to try and get her attention. It worked. Ahsoka slowly brought her gaze up to Anakin's eyes. Anakin just stared deap into her eyes as if he was trying to find something. 'But what am I trying to find.' Anakin didn't know so he kept concentrating on her eyes. They were in a staring competition. One pair of eyes were focused and determined and the other were blank and passive. Soon Ahsoka seemed to lose interest, as she started to lower her head but Anakin used the right hand to lift her chin up so they were once again eye to eye. But then it hit his. He knew what he was looking for. A spark, a sign of life, anything but he couldn't find it. There was nothing. Just a pair of dull faded blue pair if eyes. His eyes switched over eye to eye quickly searching. Anakin then put his right hand back on Ahsoka's shoulder making her head slowly drop again.

'What the hell is going on' Anakin became frantic. He started shaking her shoulders more aggressively trying to wake her up. "Ahsoka! AHSOKA COME ON! AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled at her. She didn't move, he didn't know what to do. Then he heard a voice down the hall.

"You found her!" It was Obi-wan. He was quite a ways down the otherwise empty hall walking towards them with a relived smile on his face. Anakin on the other hand was far from relived.

"OBI-WAN I NEED HELP!" Anakin screamed at his former master tears started to build up in his eyes. Obi-wans smile dropped into a look of panic as he quickly ran over to them. As he approached he asked, "Is she alright?" worriedly. Anakin let go of Ahsoka and stumbled back to let Obi-wan have a better look at her.

"I…I don't know… s...he won't respond to anything I say to her and….and her eyes." Anakin could finish his sentence he was just too worried. Obi-wan knotted and knelt down so he was at eye level was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" he said softly. Anakin wasn't surprised that she didn't answer. But she desperately hoped she would. "Ahsoka." He called again but nothing happened. Without taking his eyes off of Ahsoka he asked Anakin, "How long has she been like this?" Anakin took a deep breath so to collect himself.

"Since I found her about fifteen minutes ago." He answered.

Obi-wan became more concerned, "And she's been like this the hull time?"

"Ya" Anakin croaked out. Obi-wan stood up with a heaving sigh. The pieces lay were they fell.

"Anakin to be honest I have absolutely no idea what's wrong with Ahsoka, (Anakin knotted) but we need to get Ahsoka back to the med bay. That's a start. Ok?" Anakin knotted again.

"Well let's go" And the two men started to walk away but stopped when the realized that Ahsoka wasn't following. The floor had become interesting again. Anakin went back to go retrieve her. He grabbed Ahsoka's arm gently so he could guide her back. But once again Ahsoka wouldn't move. Anakin looked over at Obi-wan. "A little help." Soon Obi-wan was there too. He stood on the other side of Ahsoka and gently pushed her upper back forward but Ahsoka refused to move.

'This is wrong, where's Ahsoka because this is most certainly not her.'

The both let go of Ahsoka. Anakin grumbled and looked at Obi-wan, "Now what?"

Obi-wan sighed and looked up at Anakin, "I don't know, but you're probably going to have to carry her."

"Ya you're probably right." Anakin looked back at the spot where Ahsoka was to find no Ahsoka. "Where did she go!?" Anakin stuttered

Obi-wan then looked behind, "Anakin she stared to walk away, look." Anakin did and sure enough it was her but she was walking the wrong way. They both quickly walked up to her. Obi-wan spoke, "Ahsoka we have to go the other way, and we need to get you back to the med bay." But Ahsoka just kept walking. Anakin walked up to her. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka! Come on Snips." She kept walking. Anakin had just had about enough of all the passiveness that his Snips was showing. He was going to take her to the med bay if she wanted to or not. He quickly shot for her hand and grabbed it but once he did Ahsoka turned around to face him with wide eyes. Neither Anakin nor Obi-wan knew what was going on, they just watched as Ahsoka looked from Anakin's face to his hand that was holding her own, then back at Anakin face. But Anakin spotted something in her eyes. It was realization. Ahsoka recognized him but she still didn't speak and she still had her dull grey blue eyes. Ahsoka face dropped again and she was back to her dead to the world front.

"What just happened" Anakin asked a little bewittled. Obi-wan took a second to asses to moment he just witnessed.

"She recognized you when you held her hand. I think it was because of all that time when she was sleeping in the med bay you were holding her hand." Obi-wan concluded as he stroked his beard.

Anakin agreed "But you held her hand a lot of the time to."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "Yes I did, what are you getting at?"

Anakin softly smirked, "What I'm getting at is if it worked for me it might work for you."

Obi-wan knotted in understandment then shyly and slowly took Ahsoka's hand. The same exact thing happened but this time with Obi-wan. She was looking into his eyes, really looking and Obi-wan smiled down at her. "Hello little un, shall we get back to the med bay?" He questioned her softly. Ahsoka slowly gave a ghost of a nodded. It wasn't much but they would be lying if they said that it didn't make them feel a hell of I lot better. So the two nights started to slowly walk back to the med bay happily holding one of Ahsoka's hands. Picking up the pieces.

When pieces of your soul break, they will continue to lie were they fell. And you can't pick yourself up again. But then friends come along and they start picking up the pieces for you and suddenly you're slightly less broken. Then after a lot of time and a lot of care and love your humpty dumpty soul can be put back together again.


	6. Lives lemons

It's not as easy as it sounds. Never is, never will be. It's a lot work and it takes a lot of time. Time, sometimes people don't have, no matter how bad they need it. So we must make do of what we get, hoping that it will be enough. When life gives you lemons and all that…..ya know.

Anakin woke up, once again in the chair next to Ahsoka's bed. He slowly stood up and popped his back a few time,

'_Sweet mother of force that feels great.'_ After he was finished he looked over to the bed to find Ahsoka still sleeping. As always he was holding her hand. Which….. was fine. He didn't mind, really he didn't. Ahsoka had gotten a little better from that day they found her wondering around the temple. It's been a week. But don't be fooled, she was still far, so very far, from being even slightly ok, she still was passive as ever and she never showed any of her emotions and she only looked up when her name was being called. But she no longer needed to hold Anakin's hand 24/7, which was an improvement for her but Anakin slit liked to hold her hand anyway. It was fear; fear that if he would let her go she would once again disappear. So he held on, and almost never let go and don't get it wrong, Ahsoka didn't mind.

"Ahsoka, it's time to wake up." Anakin shook his padawan slightly but she didn't wake. "Come on rise and shine." Finally her eyes slowly opened to reveal her dull blue/gray eyes.

_Her eyes used to be as blue as the sky,_

_But a storm came that made her cry,_

_And now the gray clouds that are in her eyes won't seem to pass by,_

_Even though her tears are now dry._

She looked over at Anakin with her blank stare. Anakin only smiled back at her.

"Ya know Snips there going to let you out of here soon maybe even today, then we can go back to our dorm. Doesn't that sound nice?" He didn't expect her to answer, he hoped but didn't expect. He wasn't even sure if she understood anything but her name but Luminara said that it would speed up the recovery of the brain if she was interacted with_._ So he spoke to her. _Giving a lemon_. He liked it. It helped him as much as it helped Ahsoka. "Ya it'll be nice, be back in our own beds. And no more of this smelly healing room, ya it'll be nice." Anakin's communicator went of. Anakin used the force to grab it from the bed side table.

"Skywalker"

"_Anakin the council requests your presence." _It was Obi-wan, always was.

"Master I don't know if you remember but last time I left Ahsoka left Ahsoka, she ended up leaving herself and Liminara isn't available, just send them down here….ya know what never mind I don't want them her Anyway."

"_Anakin the council has requested both of you to come."_

"What! Why?"

"_They want to see Ahsoka for themselves, anyway it will be good for her to walk around don't ya think." _ Anakin sighed in defeat.

"Fine just give us a minute." And the link cut off. Anakin sighed again and turned to look at Ahsoka who was staring at her lap. 

"Snips" Ahsoka looked up at Anakin. He smiled and held out his hand which she slowly took into her own. "Let's take a walk, ya?" He slowly guided her of then bed but when her feet touched the ground she was wobbly and unbalanced. Anakin grabbed her hand to help her steady herself. "Easy Snips take your time, no rush." About a minute later of trial and error she was ready to go. He led her out of the room and down the hall to the exit of the healing wing. As they were leaving they passed a healer who raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was taking a patient out of the medical wing.

"No need to worry Master we have been requested by the council for our presents." Anakin assured her. She nodded her head and went back to her work. The duo made their way across the temple and to the council room with little incident other than the whispers of rumors regarding everything that had happened to Ahsoka but those cold be ignored. Once they made it to the doors that led to the council room he stopped and looked down at Ahsoka.

"Everything is going to be ok, Soka" He looked back up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he heard Yoda,

"Enter you may" so they did. Anakin led Ahsoka to the center of the circle. He looked around to find only five of the masters there in flesh and blood the others were holographs. His eyes landed on Obi-wan who had his 'you're not going to like this' look.

'Oh no'

"Good morning night Skywalker." Yoda greeted.

"Anakin bowed in respect,

"And good morning to you too Master Yoda. The grand elder's eyes then fell on Ahsoka.

"Good morning Soka, glad to see you walking around I am" But of course she didn't answer and once again neither Anakin nor Obi-wan had expected her too.

"Tano you will answer." It was Windu. Damn him. Damn him to Sith hell. He already knows that she can't so why push it. Damn him.

"She can't Mase." Obi-wan reminded him even though he knew that his friend already new. Anakin didn't wait for Windu to reply. "Why have we been called us here, my masters?"

"We wanted to see for ourselves how Ahsoka was." The hologram Master Ti answered. "But we see that it's far from well."

"She won't do anything else besides respond to her name. But she is getting better we just need time." _We need lemons _Anakin patted Ahsoka's head while responding.

"Time you may not have" Master Windu said coldly.

"What do you mean" The chosen asked.

"What I mean Night Skywalker is that we are still at war and you are still a general. You will be deported on a new mission with the 501s in a week." Windu replied with zero emotion.

On the other hand Anakin exploded. "WHAT! You can't do that. I can't leave Ahsoka like this. Look at her. I won't"

Windu's voice shot up, "You will, you have a responsibility to the republic and I know in the past you have had far too much rebellion in you. If you are to ever become a great Master you need to follow what needs to be done. Which you never do and that's why when you're around people die and get hurt and…." The room want silent. All you could here was an echo of a slap ring across the large room. Even master Yoda was shocked, because standing in front of Mase Windu was a very, very pissed off Ahsoka Tano. And you could tell just how pissed off she was by the sharpness in her eyes as she glared into Windu's and the frown on her face.

_Emotions. But was it lemonade. _Before any more could be said, Ahsoka turned around and grabbed Anakin's hand and practically dragged him out. But before they left Ahsoka turned around and quickly walked over to Obi-wan, grabbed his hand, and hoisted him out of his chair. While still holding his hand she led him from his chair to where Anakin was waiting at the door. While this hull think was happening Obi-wan was grinning like a mad man. Ahsoka got to Anakin, grabbed his hand again and led her two big brothers out of the council chamber. As Obi-wan was just leaving he looked over his shoulder to the still very shocked council that was staring at them leaving. Still with his insane grin he took his free hand and half waved at the council and called out… "YOLO." And the three were gone, leaving a very, very silent counsel behind. _But was it lemonade._

The three made is to the turbo lift. As they walked inside Ahsoka's grip on their hands lessened. Once the doors closed a silence over took them as the two men went through everything that happened in their heads. Both looked down at Ahsoka to see that she has reverted back to her old passive self because yes the floor rely is that interesting, apparently. But that was ok with them. There little sister was coming back to them one step at a time. "Hey Master why don't we go down to Rex's dinner to celebrate." Anakin offered.

Obi-wan smiled down on Ahsoka, "That sound like a great idea Anakin we could all use some of their famous Lemonade."

Anakin shook his head his head, "Ahsoka doesn't like lemonade, it's too sour for her, but she likes their Apple pies."

Obi-wan nodded, "Alright then, let's have some pies."

So they left, not caring about what the council would say in the morning.

When life gives you lemons you are expected to make lemonade. And that's good. That means you took what you were given in life and made something better. But then some people come along and for whatever reason they decide to turn the lemons into something else, like apple pie and they leave the rest of us wondering how they did it. When life gives you lemons and all that…..ya know.


End file.
